Gengar
|-|Gengar= |-|Mega Gengar= Summary Gengar (Japanese: ゲンガー Gangar) is a dual-type Ghost/Poison Pokémon. It evolves from Haunter when traded. It is the final form of Gastly. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar using the Gengarite. Gengar is a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes and a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail. As Mega Gengar, a portion of its body sinks into the ground. The lower portions turn a more reddish purple, and a third eye appears on its forehead. This new unblinking eye is oval and yellow and allows it to see into other dimensions. The spikes on Mega Gengar's back are more numerous and pointed. Additionally, spikes appear on its hands and tail. Its ears are now considerably longer and project backward. Gengar has the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object, granting it exceptional stealth. However, Gengar's body acts as a heat sink; its presence cools the temperature of the surrounding area by nearly 10°F, because it absorbs the warmth. In addition, Gengar possesses the ability to fly through the air, as demonstrated in the anime. Gengar is very mischievous, and at times, malicious. It enjoys playing practical jokes and casting curses, such as pretending to be one's shadow, then behaving erratically. When the quarry notices, the Gengar takes delight in its victim's terror. However, Gengar has been known to be loyal to a Trainer who treats it well. Gengar lives in shadows of rooms, caves, and dark places where shadows form. It is especially fond of urban areas such as cities and back alleys, but only during the night. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Gengar | Mega Gengar Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Ghost/Poison Type, Shadow Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Intangibility, Can absorb heat to lower temperature by 10 degrees Celsius, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Force Absorption, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Power Nullification, Aura (Via Dark Pulse), Offensive Illusion Creation (Via Night Shade), Duplication, Flight, and Pseudo-Teleportation, Resistance to Poison, Bug, Grass, and Fairy moves, and Immunity to being Poisoned and Earth Manipulation (within limitations) | Same but higher. The third eye growth enables Mega Gengar to freely observe beings and events across space-time boundaries and see into alternate dimensions/universes. Can immobilize an enemy's movement by making contact with its shadow. Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Comparable to fully evolved Pokémon like Charizard, who can melt mountains) | At least Large Island level+ (Mega Evolution gives it a giant power boost) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than weaker Pokemon, who can catch and dodge thrown, flung, or hurled items. Pokémon throw things much heavier at .034c) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: As high as Class 5 (tamed Gengar have been observed pushing around boulders in the 5-6 metric ton range region boulders) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ | At least Large Island Class+ Durability: Large Island level+ | At least Large Island level+ Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion when consumed.) | Gengarite Intelligence: Gengar are typically highly mischievous creatures, spending the majority of their time frightening humans through inhabiting their shadows and highly prone to bouts of laughter. However, there is also an extremely malevolent and predatory element to wild specimens: they often possess and wait inside shadows to drain away an organism's life force or to cast potentially fatal curses on unsuspecting prey. Captive/tamed Gengar generally lack the latter behavioral patterns. The species is easily intelligent enough to understand basic human commands, and are naturally hardwired for battle. Weaknesses: Weak against Ghost, Psychic and Dark type attacks | Gengar can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring (or similar device containing a Key Stone), which can only be constructed by artificial means: this excludes most wild specimens from harnessing the innate evolutionary potential, leaving only individuals in captivity as probable candidates for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is not a permanent transformation; specimens immediately revert back to their "base" forms once combat has been successfully concluded. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Levitate: Gengar's special ability. Gengar tend to continually hover in mid-air for combat situations even while not actively flying, avoiding the ineptitude of its physiology in handling or traversing on land. * Cursed Body: Gengar's new ability. Gengar, when hit, has a chance of making sure the opponent cannot use that move again. * Shadow Tag: Mega Gengar's special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, Mega Gengar are able to completely restrict an entity's ability of locomotion by conventional means by entering or simply making contact with their shadow(s). However, spectral or ectoplasmic beings are unaffected by this ability, regardless of them possessing a shadow. Note: Only techniques that Gengar can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs, Egg Moves or Tutor Moves. * Hypnosis: Gengar utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. * Lick: Gengar licks the opponent with its gaseous tongue, triggering physical paralysis and/or a strong possibility of death via convulsions. * Spite: Gengar fires a hex that depletes the target's stamina severely each time it uses the technique last used prior to the hex making contact. * Mean Look: Gengar fixes a dark, arresting look at the opponent, freezing their actions on the spot and preventing further escape. Even abilities like teleportation are ineffectual. * Curse: Gengar evokes a curse by reducing as much of half of its own health. The opponent is then "cursed" and gradually sapped of their own health until either unconsciousness or death. * Night Shade: Gengar uses its ghostly powers to dupe the target into witnessing a frightening mirage. * Confuse Ray: Gengar releases a sinister ray of light which mentally disorientates the opponent. * Sucker Punch: From a secure hiding spot, Gengar rushes out and performs a sneak strike before retreating back into seclusion. * Shadow Punch: Gengar throws a fist composed of shadows at the opponent with unerring accuracy. * Payback: Gengar begins to store up its energy reserves, reserving it for a retaliatory strike of dark energy against the opponent's prior attack. The nature of the energy appears to enable Gengar to augment the strike beyond its standard power if it occurs after a previous offensive blow from the foe. * Shadow Ball: Gengar projects a blob of shadow energy at the opponent. * Dream Eater: Gengar begins to consume the dreams of sleeping organisms, stealing mental energy from them and using up to half of the absorbed energy for regenerating health. * Dark Pulse: Gengar focuses its negative and violent thoughts into a visibly dark aura, before projecting the aura outwards as an omnidirectional "wave" of dark energy. * Destiny Bond: Gengar casts a peculiar energy signature outwards, linking it with a certain organism: when Gengar falls unconscious, the link backlashes at the offender of Gengar's defeat to also fall unconscious. * Hex: Gengar fires a hex that inflicts direct damage on opponents; however, against foes under the influence of malignant status conditions (severe burns, paralysis, body-freezing, forcible sleep), the damage is doubled. * Nightmare: Gengar triggers particularly intense nightmares in the minds of sleeping organisms, potent enough to drain physical health, for the duration of their slumber. Key: Gengar | Mega Gengar Gallery tumblr_oled616EfI1uhuflmo1_500.gif tenorj.gif tumblr_nnj6ld8JkI1s5rmywo1_500.gif tumblr_m4hsmrkpJy1rwaejso1_500.gif 1506622415516.gif gengar-gif-18.gif Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equal and Gengar was Mega Evolved) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Ghosts Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Monsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Heat Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6